Eneredos y confuciones
by Melodiitah
Summary: Confusiones entre los sentimientos de Troy y Sharpay, tambien apareceran nuevos personajes rivales que querran empeorar estos sentimientos perdon por subir el primer cap 2 veces!cmo se borra? xD


Al otro día .

Sharpay! Escuchaste la noticia??!! – decia Taylor alterada.

Que noticia!

Hoy vendrá un nuevo estudiante, dicen que es de intercambio , viene desde Londres es rico , y dicen que es muy lindo!

Jaja Genial por ti Tay , pero porque me lo dices tan entusiasmada?

Es que como tu eres nueva…bueno pensaba que podrian hacerse amigos fácilmente, osea, quiero que conozcas mas gente ,y ademas, quien sabe! Podria convertirse en tu novio!

Oh, Taylor , tu y tus ilusiones, tendria que ser el chico perfecto para que yo me interesara ,es decir, ahora quiero concentrarme en mis estudios , algo que tu deberias hacer tambien, en vez de trabajar de cupido!

Duch … esta bien te lo pierdes!

Pero…que tal tu con Chad eh? Jajaja

Ayy Shar , es un tonto sin cerebro, quien lo quiere!

Es amigo de troy! Debe ser…importante en la escuela.

Lo unico que tiene es talento para el deporte, después, es un idiota.

Jaja esta bien,como tu digas.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG , suena el timbre de entrada a clases.

Alumnos! Hoy haremos un interpretación de Romeo y Julieta en la clase de teatro – decia la señora Darbus – pero antes les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, es de intercambio y se llama Ryan Evans.

Evans?! – decia sharpay asombrada

Se ve que ya tenemos dos Evans nuevos en el salón no, en fin , espero que lo reciban como se debe , Evans sientese al lado de Bolton.

Esta bien Señora Darbus.

Por nada.Ahora si comencemos con la clase de hoy!

Haremos unas pequeñas interpretaciones de la escena principal de Romeo y Julieta, asi que los ire separando de a Evans y … Montez!, McKessie y Danforth . Evans Sharpay y …

Por favor que no sea con quien yo pienso que es…- decia Sharpay nerviosa.

Bolton!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Si! – pesaba Troy , mientras miraba a sharpay de una manera muy tierna y simpatica a la vez .

Mientras la maestra seguia dando nombres la hora pasaba , y nadie habia echo una interpretación.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG.

Oh parece que me atrase alumnos, por lo tanto la interpretaciones seran el viernes, con nota! Asi que practiquen!

Oh noo! Con Chad!? – Decia Taylor mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Jajaja tuviste suerte Tay yo con…- Decia sharpay haciendo lo mismo y siendo interrumpida.

Bolton , osea yo jajaja , oh lo siento , asi que no te alegra, estaremos juntos en la clase! – Decia Troy muy entusiasmado.

Oh si ¡ estoy tan entusiasmada como tu … - Sharpay comenzaba a irse, tratando de alejarse de Troy.

Eso fue sarcastico? – Troy la seguia.

No! Para nada , en verdad, estoy muy contenta JE!.

Ok Genial, y… por sierto, ese Ryan es tu hermano? O algo?

No! En mi vida lo he visto! Ademas, mi hermano… falleció cuando era pequeña.

Oh,, lo siento mucho no queria que te sintieras mal – acercandose lentamente a sharpay y de repente…

Hello! Estoy aquí sharpay! – Gritaba Taylor para interrumpir intencionalmente.

Oh si Tay! Lo siento, ahí voy amiga! Adios troy, nos veremos!

Recuerda mi fiesta ehh!

Si! No lo olvidare! Adios!

A…Adios hermosa…

Por lo tanto ,Taylor y Sharpay…

Tengo que irme Shar , nos vemos mañana Bye!

Adios…

Sharpay!- decia la joven.

Oh Gabriella! Que tal? –

Ensima me lo preguntas? Por favor! Te cambio la pareja de la escena!

Que? – Sharpay no sabia que decir…-Creo que…

Vamos! No tengo todo el dia.

Creo que deberias consultarlo con Troy tambien, tal vez el no quiere, ademas que tiene de malo ser la compañera de un chico lindo y rico!?.

Si te gusta tanto porque no me lo cambias?

No me gusta! Solo opino!

Pues no opines, mañana dame una respuesta ok? Adios! – Y gabriella se alejaba.

Êsta chica me esta desesperando… - Pensaba Shar.

Ring! Ring!. Suena el telefono en la casa de Sharpay.

Hola? Si?

Hola Shar , soy troy.

Oh , Troy, como estas?

Bien bien muy bien!, como veras estoy un poco apurado , es que estoy en las practicas de basketball , pero queria preguntarte algo, tuve una duda toda la mañana.

Si dime que sucede?

Pues , ayer te vi hablando con gabriella.

Ay , no , otra vez con eso Troy? Son solo cosas de chicas…

Pero es que!

Nada , mejor ve a practicar, nos vemos en la escuela , adios

PI PI PI…

Sharpay no queria saber nada con Troy, ya que no queria que la lastimaran , eso se debia a que Gabriella y sus palabras habian influido un poco en Shar, asi que esta estaba asustada y no pretendia tener ninguna relación seria hasta terminar la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

Hola señorita inteligencia…-Decia el joven

Chad…Vienes a burlarme o que?.

No no para nada Taylor, solo queria hablar!- Decia chad.

Esta bien , ok , que pasa?

Iras a la fiesta de Troy este sabado?

La fiesta? No lo se, tal vez vaya si Sharpay lo hace - mientras sharpay llegaba.

Sharpay!- Decia Chad – Mira, parece que esta joven no quiere ir a la fiesta de Troy ,a menos que tu lo hagas, asi que esperaba que fueras.

No lo se Chad.

Vamos! Acaso no quieres estar con Troy?

Troy? Ehh…ehh…porque dices eso?

Jaja Te gusta Troy no?

QUEEEE?! Estas loco! De ninguna manera, osea, como iba a fijarme yo en…el chico mas perfecto de la escuela!?

Ohh vamos! Admitelo, te mueres por el , y si quieres yo puedo ayudar a su… "relacion".

Ya basta chad dejala en paz! – Decia Taylor tratando de romper un poco el hielo.- Si dice que no les gusta es porque no , asi que basta.

Ohh… esta bien , pero recuerda que el viernes tendras la oportunidad de besar a troy en teatro ehh!- Mientras Chad se iba.

Besar? A Troy?!

Quedate tranquila Shar , es solo para incomodarte. – Decia Taylor, su unico objetico era tranquilizar las cosas.

En ese momento llega Gabriella…

Sharpay tienes una respuesta?- Decia Gabriella groseramente.

De lo que me propusiste ayer?

Claro , no te hagas la tonta…

Si, la tengo . Te doy a Troy , espero que …Lo disfrutes! – Sharpay salio corriendo dejando que una lagrima pudiera verse.

Que llorona por dios!

Oh Gabriella si que eres malvada! – Reclamaba Taylor.

Malvada? Por favor, cerebrito, las cosas estan llendo como yo quiero y no voy a dejar que tu las arruines , quedate con Danforth en vez de molestar a los demas! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.Ah! y ve a ver a tu amiga, parece que le hizo mal su propia decisión.

Gabriella solo queria a Troy, pero todo esto termino lastimando a Sharpay , y lo que menos queria gabriella es que Troy le echara la culpa defendiendo a Shar.

Troy se sentia confundido, y todos lo veian muy distraido en clases …

Troy que pasa?!- Decia Chad preocupado.

No , pasa nada es que , es Sharpay. Gabriella me dijo que actuara conmigo y Sharpay con…Ryan.

Y eso te preocupa tanto porque…¿?

Porque me gusta, Sharpay me gusta , no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, escucho por todos lados su voz , y me siento como en las nubes desde que la conoci.Y estaba muy entusiasmado con esto de la obra, podria haberla besado por primera vez…Y ahora , besara a ese ryan , que nisiquiera conoce , es todo tan tonto!

Troy vamos! Animate! Debes dejar de pensar en ella, piensa que besaras a Gabriella , la mas popular del colegio , aunque la mas tonta…

Tienez razon , talvez… deba olvidar a Shar…

Sharpay se encontraba llorando en el baño, Mientras Taylor trataba de consolarla.

Vamos Shar , acaso no era que no querias nada con Troy?

Pero es que…estoy muy confundida , y me gusta…

Era lo unico que debias decir Shar, ahora deja de llorar como una loca, y date cuenta de la realidad tonta! Le gustas a Troy , tuviste la oportunidad de Besarlo , y tener algo mas fuerte con el y lo arruinaste , no se puede hacer nada. Pero ahora seguiremos mi plan , vas a conocer a Ryan, y veremos que pasa…


End file.
